My Little Prince
by THiaLieN
Summary: Something 'not really that bad' happened to Wolfram. What would Conrad and Gwendal do when the Maou demanded his fiance?
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1:**

The afternoon in Shin Makoku has always been the most refreshing time ever. Well.. At least for several people in the Blood-Pledge Castle, watching the two nobles having fights was kind of.. Exciting..

"I have no time for it!"

"You're lying! It's not very gentle to lie to a lady, Gwendal.."

"I told you Anissina.." Gwendal rubbed her forehead, irritated. Anissina asked him for the millionth times to test her irrational inventions. Usually he asked him to test the machines with maryoku power, but now she changed her objects of experiments. The red haired inventor decided to make some chemical experiments and asked him to be her subject.

"Heika went for earth, you have spare time now" she insisted. A bottle of green fluorescent liquid was shaking slightly on her palm as she gripped it. Gwendal frowned at this

"I have to finish those papers" he shrugged and turned away, ignoring the giggling maids not far from there. Anissina grabbed his wrist and forced him to turn his face at her. Both pairs of striking blue eyes met and Gwendal already felt the intimidating look from her

"Just for 2 minutes, Gwendal!" Somehow he couldn't believe it that easily. Not after what had this woman done to most of his time and his life. Gwendal had to do the Maou's works now in additions of his own. Yuuri went for earth to meet his family and had what-he-called final exam with the Sage. He'd be back in 3 weeks in Shin Makoku time. It has been 20 days since he left. And those 20 days every afternoon Anissina came to his room and tortured him. He sighed

"I'm not going to help you now with whatever you called invention, Anissina" he was run out of patience. The woman groaned impatiently and waved the tiny bottle.

"You don't even let me explain!" she protested. Even though he wasn't sure about what is that thing, he knew it better not to deal with it. But still, her determination was irresistible. Gwendal sighed in defeat

"Fine, tell me what it is. I'll think about it.." though he definitely would refuse it. Anissina gave him her radiant smile and started to speak in a determined voice.

"This is 'Bring-Me-Back-My-Memories-Kun'!" she said proudly and loudly. Some maids and guards stopped to watch them. They were simply trying to witness the incident today. Gwendal gave them a slight glare and they quickly ran away

"Those people.." He grunted. Anissina chuckled but she quickly cleared her throat

"And as you see, I use some chemical compounds to create this magnificent water. Just a drop of it could refresh your mind and make you able to think clearly. If it used in the right way, you can bring back your memories in instant" she explained and stopped to breathe for a while "I was planning to give this to Heika but it took days to extract that toxic compounds" she sighed. Gwendal frowned again

_'Toxic??'_

"I believe it could help his study and test" she sighed. Gwendal felt sorry for the Maou. She changed her disappointed and regretful expression in instant which made him frowned again

"What is it?" He asked as he looked at her sparkling eyes.

"I want you to test this before Heika. I think he'll need it some other times" Gwendal stepped backwards as she stepped closer. "You see, you have so many wrinkles in your face. I believe this could refresh your mind and make your day happier" she told him. Gwendal's expression showed his disagreement

"No.. I'm fine really.." he said. Anissisa shrugged impatiently

"No, you're not!" she insisted. "This potion also can bring you happy memories like it was happened yesterday. Please try it!" Gwendal groaned at her stubbornness

_'Or simply adding itself to my bad unforgettable events'_

"I told you I will never drink that thing." he stated firmly. Anissina shook her head

"Who told you to drink this? I just want you to use a drop of this on your forehead" she held the bottle up in front of Gwendal's face. The grey haired man jerked and stepped back

"Anissina.." he didn't know what to say. This lady seemed to refuse any kind of objections. Gwendal glanced at the people on the training ground. They were in the second story. He leaned on the pillar, looking down to the training troops

Wolfram's troop..

As usual, in the afternoon until evening before dinner time, Wolfram trained his troops on the training ground. He did a very good job as a trainer though the trainee seemed to be a little worked out. Gwendal sometimes amazed at their improvement. As a soldier, he also wished to get out and dealt with these kinds of things than finishing the reckless Maou's job. And as for extra misery, Lady Von Karbelnikoff just wouldn't leave him alone.

_'Everything changed..__'_ he thought and sighed. Instead of his loud tantrums, he could hear his brother's commands from here. Sometimes he envied the blonde's freedom. He was not really close to that young prince. This matter of kingdoms and politics really kept him away from his life as a normal man should be. He knew he shouldn't have that kind of thought for reasons. It was because of his status and obligations as a soldier, leader and a noble.

And he was too occupied to realize the lady was almost succeeding her attempt..

"Just a little bit more.." Anissina mumbled as she raised her finger to the occupied man's forehead. Gwendal was aware of this and took a quick action

"What in Shin Makoku do you think you're doing?!" He caught her arm and pulled her aside. She gasped. Her eyes widened in shock. It obviously wasn't because of Gwendal's usual movement of defense..

The bottle fell..

"No!" she screamed for her precious inventions. Gwendal was shocked too. And it was because the poison contained crystal aimed for..

"Wolfram!" he shouted as he followed the opened crystal bottle flied directly to his brother's head, pouring the unknown contents. It was inches away from above Wolfram when he looked up to turn to his brother's voice

"Aniue, what-" he stopped when the splashy water met his face. He coughed hard

"Lord Von Bielefeld!" his soldiers rushed to help him. Gwendal was constantly frozen up there. Wolfram was choked and coughing. Anissina gasped

"Did he just swallow it??!!" Her voice was raised more like in excitement than panic. Gwendal regained his sense and made his was downstairs in an incredible speed. Actually he would never bother if it was a bucket of water rained his brother from above. But Anissina's word

Toxic..

"Wolfram! Are you alright?!" He asked his coughing brother. Wolfram looked more at ease now

"Aniue.." He was shocked a little when he saw his brother came for him just because some watery things hit his face 30 seconds ago. He blushed and nodded "I was just-" his word stopped as he felt his vision blurred. His mind felt like wandering..

"Lord Von Bielefeld?!"

"Wolfram!" The blond fell right after he was trying to stand. Gwendal caught him before he hit the ground. He glanced at the lady who was witnessing from above

"Take him to the infirmary! I'll see you there!" She shouted and turned her body. Gwendal lifted his brother, a little surprised from the very light weight. He turned to the soldiers

"Dismiss now and clean everything!" More like saying 'stay away from here'. The soldiers answered together and started moving along with the guards and maids who watched the rare incident from afar. Gwendal made his way as fast as he could and out from their sight.

"Move out!" One blue uniformed soldier ordered. He was Wolfram's private bodyguard. The soldier bent down when he saw a shiny crystal bottle on the ground. He saw a bubbled liquid that boiled like water before it evaporated to the air in instant. He gulped

"What the hell is that?"

* * *

Giesela was in the Von Christ's territory with her father right now. They would be back by tomorrow morning. Gunter simply would never miss the Maou's return. Conrad was somewhere in the castle now, nobody knew how to find him. Gwendal didn't know what to do, so he just laid his unconscious brother on the infirmary bed and talked with Anissina outside the room.

"Calm down, Gwendal! Everything will be alright!" She told him and sighed herself. "I've checked his temperature. It's a little bit warm but it's fine. He'll be alright when he wakes up" Gwendal frowned again.

"That if he ever wakes up. You said it was dangerous" The grey haired man stated to her. Anissina glared at him, irritated

"I didn't!" she raised her voice

"You said yourself. It contained toxic substances" Gwendal replied. She shrugged

"I extract it carefully. I think.. It's safe.." She said with lesser confidence. Gwendal groaned again at her uncertain statement, absolutely displeased. It was quite a silence for a while before they heard such a very strange voice..

A very rare one..

"What is that?" He asked. Anissina pointed at the door

"It's from the infirmary.." she answered and stepped to the door, curious. Gwendal moved ahead of her and opened the door. He stopped, seemed like stunned at something. Anissina impatiently pulled him from the door way and entered herself

"Wolfram?" Anissina called as she looked at the bed where Wolfram was laid before. She gasped

"Oh Shinou.."

**

* * *

****A/N: **So.. How was that? 

Tell me if I should continue this one..

Anyone could guess what happen to him?

Please review.. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

He turned to a baby..

A BABY??!!

"Oh my…" Anissina placed both her hands on her mouth, gasping along with him.

A blond baby..

"It's.." Gwendal was frozen at the doorway when he faced the green eyed baby. He was looking straightly at Gwendal and suddenly shrieked with a very loud high pitched voice. "Hush!" The grey haired man rushed and covered the infant's mouth with his hand. Anissina's eyes widened

"What are you doing?!" She shrieked in panic also. "It's Wolfram!" Gwendal frowned as he held the struggling baby down, stuffing him to the soft pillow.

Poor little one..

"Calm down Wolfram!" He said as he pinned the baby with only one hand with lesser strenght. He was so small. "Anissina! What exactly did you do to him?" Gwendal asked as he lifted his hand, but the baby held his fingers with his tiny ones, laughing excitedly..

_'Is this really Wolfram?'_

"Well, I never thought it would shrink his body!" She raised her voice to the man. Gwendal didn't reply her. He stared at the baby who was now trying to squeeze his hand with such ticklish effort. He observed the sparkling green eyes as they trailed from his hand to his eyes. His look softened

"Gwendal?"

"You didn't shrink him. You really turned him into a baby.." he told her as the little angelic blond played with his fingers. Gwendal made a slight smile as he bent down to his degenerated brother. "Wolfram.." he called the green eyed baby softly like he never did before. The blond responded to the call, blinking several times

_'Wolfram__..'_ he called the baby silently again. His face was few inches close, within the baby's range. The blond angel laughed and suddenly pulled his hair

"Hey!" Gwendal shouted as he stood up in instant, causing the baby stumbled. He started to cry..

"Gwendal!" Anissina rushed and took the baby in her arm, started to swing him around in her cuddle. The baby was still crying. "Men are heartless! Look what have you done to him!" She scolded the frowning man

"Can you shut him up?!" He grunted. Anissina was confused herself. As a lady, she herself never once held a baby for she spent too much time with machines. Wolfram kept on crying in tears. He struggled in her arms and started to pulled her hair also, beside the claws and punches he threw

"Stop it..! Ouch! Wolfram!" She shook her head while the baby kept on launching his rebelling attacks. He obviously disliked her. Anissina gave up and decided to do the only thing she could. She turned to Gwendal "Hold him!" Gwendal took the struggling baby from her hand. She stepped to the door

"Just where do you think you are going?" he asked fiercely. The blonde aimed for his hair again. He turned his full attention to the baby again "Cut it out!" he yelled at the prince, causing him to cry even louder. Anissina sighed

"I'll.. do something.." she said and turned away, ignoring Gwendal's protest

She left..

A cry again..

"Hush, will you?!" He said to the teary eyed infant as he put him down to the infirmary bed. The baby kept on crying out loud and moved wildly. Gwendal sighed guiltily and picked him up

_'Can you at least talk or something?'_ he thought as he patted the blonde's shoulder softly, or that what he thought before the baby started coughing and cried again.

A knock..

"Lord Von Voltaire.."

"Don't come in!"

"I need to report to Lord Von Bielefeld"

"He's not here!"

A baby's cry..

"My lord, Are you alright?"

"Ssh!" he hushed to the baby and glared at him. He held him from struggling, more like choked him. He gave his degenerated little brother a stern glare half-heartedly. The blond stopped crying for a while and looked at Gwendal with his brilliant innocent eyes. He's so damn cute..

_'Thank __Shinou__..'_ He said as he sighed in relief. Unaware of the baby's next attempt on aiming at his grey hair again

"ARGH!" He winced and tried to pull his hair back, but the baby was incredibly strong. The blond cried and tortured him at the same time. "Stop!" Words gave no effect to the baby prince. He understand nothing and he looked angry now

"My lord, are you really alright? "

"Just get Conrad here immediately!!"

"But-"

"NOW!!"

* * *

Conrad received an urgent call from his older brother. He was at the stable that time and now he was running as fast as he could to the infirmary. There was barely any mission nowadays. Everything seemed to be in place. So why Gwendal did called him so sudden?

_'Maybe it's about Wolfram or __Heika__'_ he thought. He knocked at the infirmary door. No answer. He heard some noises and decided to opened the door

"Gwendal? What-" His eyes widened in shock as he saw his older brother and.. a baby..

Which he stuffed harshly to a pillow..

"Conrad"

"What do you think you're doing??!!" he rushed forward and took the crying baby from the pillow. Gwendal frowned

"He won't shut up. He has been attacking me before you came" He told his younger brother. The brown haired soldier held the baby gently in his arm and swung him slowly

"That's because you hurt him.." he said in a lowered tone. The baby calmed gradually "Shh.. It's alright now.." He whispered slowly. The little blonde sobbed a little and fell asleep..

A peaceful sleep..

"How did you do that?" He asked in astonishment which he refused to shown. Conrad shook his head and placed the sleeping baby gently on the bed

"I'm the one who should ask. How the baby gets into your care?" Gwendal sighed, ignoring the insulting statement and questions. "You can leave him in the maids' care or Wolfram's.." Gwendal frowned when he heard the name

"I'm not sure how to explain.." He replied as he rubbed his forehead. Conrad waited for the explanation

"I'll try to understand.." Conrad was a little bit worried "Speaking of it, I haven't seen Wolfram.." Gwendal shrugged in displeased

"It was Anissina's doing.. Her latest invention caused several problems to.." He took a deep breath and turned to look at the peacefully sleeping baby "Wolfram.." Conrad seemed confused

"I don't understand" he told Gwendal straight forward. He sighed again

"It's the problem we have now" He said, raising his hand. Conrad's eyes followed his brother's finger as it pointed at..

The baby?

So what?

"Don't tell me.." He gaped as sudden realization hit him. Gwendal nodded knowingly

"We got a very big trouble" he told his younger brother. Conrad was aware of this and sighed along with him

"That Anissina.." He murmured as he looked at the sleeping blond prince. Somehow he felt his heart lightened. It was something indescribable. Something he really missed..

"Conrad?" Gwendal helped him regained his sense back

"Yes, sorry" he said as he shook his head and cleared his throat "Now.. We can't hide him forever. You know the rule here.." he continued. Gwendal sighed and nodded

"Anissina said that she'll do something. I will go and see her" he told his brother and received a slight nod from Conrad "Take care of him.." he said before turning away. But right before he left, he was sure he saw his younger brother smiling slightly even though it wasn't the right time to express so. He closed the door, leaving Conrad and little Wolfram..

* * *

It was evening already..

Anissina was nowhere in the castle..

"Have you seen Anissina?" He asked to the each patrolling castle guard he encountered. He got a really terrible feeling about this since he left for her laboratory and found not-a-single-thing there.

"No, Sir.. Not since the afternoon" He referred to the last incident on the training ground, which was 2 hours ago. Gwendal frowned before he dismissed the soldier and continued to his endless search. It was when he encountered the three who brought the unwanted news to him

"Sangria! Doria! Lasagna!" he called. The maid stood straight in shock

"Yes!"

"Have you seen Anissina anywhere?" he asked them with his tired voice. They exchanged look several times before they finally answered

"She left.. an hour ago.." All three maids winced in panic. But the grey haired man only walked away, leaving them puzzled. Gwendal didn't know how to contain his overwhelming anger. He needed to tell Conrad

_'This is ridiculous!__ She ran away!__'_ he thought and walked to the infirmary. He knocked and received no answer

"Conrad?" he called as he entered the infirmary. It has been an hour since he left. He wasn't there and so was the baby. He decided to look for them in Wolfram's room

* * *

"That's good for you, mother still keep our old clothes" The brown haired man said, more like talking to himself since the blond only sat solemnly on the bed as he stared at his human brother. In a very different way.. 

"aaa… uu.." was all he could say as a reply. Conrad chuckled, satisfy enough. He took a blue baby's cloth from a wooden trunk and walked toward the blond

"Here is mine" He told the baby as he put the cloth on him. He has been wandering in real Wolfram's blouse for 2 hours which was 15 times bigger than his current size. "Since mother always gave you girl's clothing, I think it's better you use something proper now.." Little Wolfram seemed to be in a good mood now. Even though he didn't seem to understand, it looked like he got excited when Conrad dressed him up. Conrad recalled his memories of the spoiled child, looking at his brother in a very different way as he did 86 years ago. Conrad smiled at him..

He smiled back..

"As a child you never change you know.." he sighed as he stood up, holding the prince.

"Little brother.."

* * *

Gwendal closed the door silently. This is the first time he ever felt a relieving side from Anissina's invention. 

_'Maybe it wasn't bad after all__..'_

**

* * *

****A/N: **So I see.. You've guessed correctly.. :) 

Next is…. The morning event, which is the Maou's homecoming..

I'm not really good at soft things, so you better help me..

Thanks for reading and the reviews, write me more will you..? (grin)


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Morning..

Seconds right after sunrise, the guards and the maids were busy preparing for the Maou's homecoming. Though Yuuri had told them how unneeded those greetings are. Ulrike had predicted where would the Maou showed up, the castle fountain. There was no need for them to pick him abroad.

"Aaah.. Heika will be here soon.." The lavender haired man sighed as he clung on Gwendal. He arrived at the first light in the morning, leaving Giesela in the territory on her study. He absolutely refused to miss his beloved Maou's homecoming after leaving the country for nearly a month. He kept on sighing and asking Gwendal about the Maou. The grey haired man had been frowning since then.

"Yes, he'll be here" he replied coldly for the countless time. Gunter nodded and sighed again.

"Anyway, where's Conrad?" He asked his friend. Gwendal almost choked in shock as he heard the question. Conrad was obviously with their baby prince right now. He cleared his throat

"He'll be here" he replied quickly and looked away

"It's unusual for his absence when Heika is around" He was occupying himself with his thoughts as Gwendal shrugged uncomfortably, waiting for his brother. Gunter turned at him again

"Where's Wolfram?" Gwendal coughed. The lavender haired man stared at his silenced friend "Gwendal, are you alright?"

"Wolfram is away for a mission" Conrad walked toward them from behind. Both men turned to him and gave a slight nod. He smiled and walked beside his brother

"What kind of mission?" Gunter asked them. Gwendal exchanged look with his brother before he answered

"A border patrolling in Bielefeld territory, an extended time mission" he answered with full intentional lies. Actually there was no need to hide those things from Gunter, but he was kind of overacting so he might create undesirable commotions. Gunter shook his head

"That's so unlike him. That selfish loafer usually would refuse to anything that keeps him away from the Maou" and that was true. Conrad only forced a smile

"He's not a kid anymore Gunter, he's aware of his responsibility" he said, opposing the fact that the blonde regressed to a state which caused him aware of nothing, and all the baby could do was crying. Gunter seemed satisfy with the answer. Even though he doubted it, there was no need to question both soldiers, especially Gwendal. Besides, he was too occupied with his Maou. Gwendal silently turned to his brother

"Where is he?"

"In my room, sleeping"

"When you finished with Heika, go to him immediately"

"I will, don't worry"

"What are you two talking about?"

"Nothing.."

…………

Splashing water

…………

"HEIKA!!" The advisor quickly rushed and hugged the soaked Maou. Yuuri struggled from his squeeze

"Gun..ter..Let..go…of..me.." he gasped. Conrad stepped forward and placed a hand on the lavender haired man's shoulder.

"Gunter, you're hurting him.." Gunter sighed and gave up. Yuuri thanked Conrad and received a smile. "You'll catch a cold" he said between his gentle and caring expression. He gave Yuuri a towel and helped him drying his soaked hair and face. Yuuri looked at his god-father and smiled

"I'm back, Conrad!" He said to the brown haired soldier who quickly gave him a nod

"Welcome home, Heika" He met Gwendal's stern eyes and quickly threw his gaze aside, terrified. He continued on his search, gazing wildly to all directions. Gwendal felt uncomfortable. He cleared his throat

"What are you looking for Heika?" he asked. Yuuri jolted and laughed nervously

"Ahaha.. Nothing.. Just wondering where is Greta.." The brothers sighed between relief and disappointment

"And Wolfram.." Yuuri finished. Both suddenly exchanged look between excitement and concern.

"He's not here" Gwendal and Conrad answered perfectly together. Yuuri and Gunter blinked at this. Gwendal cleared his throat immediately

"He's away on a mission" he lied and wasn't really sure why did he do that. Maybe it's best to keep all things in check in front of everyone. Conrad also agreed with this

"It's quite a long mission.." he continued his brother's statement. Yuuri inhaled deeply

"I see.." he made a slight expression of disappointment before he shook his head and turned to Conrad again

"And Greta?" he asked

"She's sailing with Lady-Cherri" Gunter answered him. "Heika.. Why don't we get inside? You must get a change!" he said and dragged Yuuri to the castle. Conrad sighed in relief as Gwendal rubbed his forehead. That was before they heard a noise inside

A scream..

Something fell..

"GUNTER?!!"

It was Yuuri's voice..

"HEIKA!" both men rushed inside and found the lavender haired man lying on the floor

"Conrad! Gwendal!" he looked at them before turning back to his advisor. "Gunter.. He.. He fell from the stairs!" He shouted as he helped Gunter stood up "Gunter, are you alright?" he asked. The advisor clung on him helplessly

"I'm fine, Heika.." he said as he hold on to the Maou. "I think.. I'm hallucinating.." he breathed dramatically and looked at the Maou with a very serious look "I saw.. A baby.."

"A baby?" Yuuri repeated his word as he rubbed the advisor's back, trying to calm him. Gwendal choked at the word and looked at Conrad with a questioning look.

_'How did he get out?'_ Gwendal groaned as he glared at his younger brother. If Gunter and the Maou weren't there, he might have scolded him. Conrad shook his head guiltily.

What if he fell from the stairs?!

"I'm going to check it!" Yuuri rushed upstairs before Conrad managed to stop him

"Wait, Heika!!"

Another scream..

* * *

Lasagna and Doria walked in with a bucket of warm water and two small towels for Gunter and Yuuri in the Maou's office. Those were prepared for their bruises from falling off the stairs. Both girls stunned at the sitting angelic figure on the table and sighed

"So cute.." both sighed dreamily. Gwendal gave them his deathly glare and they quickly leave. He could still hear their squeals once they closed the door. Yuuri looked at the baby

"A lost mazoku orphan?" he said as he winced when Conrad tended his bruised arm "Ouch! It hurts!"

"I'm sorry, Heika.. Yes, I found him near the castle boundaries when I was on my patrolling duty" he answered. Yuuri shook his head

"It's Yuuri" he protested before continuing "Poor little one.." he looked at the blond baby, who now ransacking the pile of papers on the table, enjoying himself. Gunter turned to Conrad

"Why did you take him here? You know the legitimate rule here" he asked the brown haired Soldier. Conrad was taken aback and saved by Yuuri's question

"What rule?" he asked spontaneously. Gunter cleared his throat

"It seems like you didn't listen to me when I'm teaching you Shin Makoku's Laws and Traditions, Heika." He stated a bit disappointed. Yuuri sighed guiltily and wait until he proceed with his explanations "Any mazoku orphan or strayed children under the age of 16 must be sent to Shin Makoku Children Facility and will be trained there to serve the country. Depends on the decision of where they would assigned later." He explained. Yuuri still haven't got it yet and he was sure he dislike the strict rule

"But last time.. Greta.." Yuuri wondered. Conrad answered to it

"She's a royal blooded human and you adopted her. So she has a parent" Yuuri nodded. Gunter continued

"Just like when I adopted Giesela, I don't want a girl as young and as talented as her to work as a servant or a farmer" Yuuri's eyes widened

"What?!! No!" he said as he stood up from the cushion and hugged the blonde baby. The little prince blinked as his actually fiancé squeezed him and rest his heavy cheek against his small head. "I won't let her to be enslaved like that" Conrad chuckled suddenly. Gwendal frowned at him

"He's a boy.." he corrected and continued "And 'enslaved' is not a the right word to describe it, Heika" he told the Maou. Yuuri shook his head and held the baby tighter

"I still don't like it.. Hey! Don't eat that!" he shouted as he looked at the blond baby who now taking a mouthful of paper. He quickly took the paper away from him, ignoring the reaching attempts and incomprehensible protests. The blonde sulked and kicked a bottle off the table. "You're stubborn and selfish aren't you? Just like Wolfram.." Gwendal and Conrad gasped at this and exchanged look for the millionth times

_'He haven't notice yet..'_

"Can I adopt him?" he asked innocently

"NO!" Conrad and Gwendal answered at the same time, almost screamed. Gunter, Yuuri, and the baby blinked at them again. Conrad forced a smile

_'You can't adopt your own fiancé'_

"I mean, here in Shin Makoku, an unmarried person can only adopt one child, and you already have Greta" he explained and that wasn't a lie. Shin Makoku's rules were incredibly strict. Yuuri sighed, disappointed..

"That's a shame. I think Wolfram will be happy when he sees him and he'll agree to this" He said as he stroked the baby's bright hair. The brothers definitely wanted to see the real Wolfram even though the little one was more convenient. Yuuri turned to Conrad "Can't you or Gwendal adopt him?" he asked. The brown haired man shook his head

_'We definitely can't adopt our own brother..'_

"No, we can't. There's another rule for military officers and soldiers, Heika." He told the Maou. Gunter also nodded at this

"That's right Heika. There's nothing we can do, the baby can't stay in the castle unless he's adopted by noble.." he told the Maou. Yuuri looked at the little blond who now struggling from him to reach another paper. He sighed

"There must be a way.." he said hopefully. The brown haired man shook his head along with his older brother, concerned. Conrad and Gwendal also didn't want their regressed little brother to be taken away and had his life restarted. But who'd believe in such story? And Wolfram will get more than enough trouble for his absence. They didn't know how long will he held to this state while Anissina was off somewhere. They just couldn't hide him forever. Gunter sighed sympathetically

"There's nothing we can do. I understand your pure intention but they'll find out and take him away" He told the Maou. Yuuri shook his head and sighed again. Gwendal looked at his baby brother and tried to think for a way

_'__As a Maou he can__ change the rule but that's not a very wise thing to do. And by that time Wolfram will be taken out of our sight and stayed like that forever'_ he frowned at this thought. Yuuri suddenly stood up as he finally got an idea

"What about Shori?"

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad.. I hope you like this one also..

Do you think Conrad and Shori will be fathers for both brothers? Haha.. :D

And one more thing, if you find any grammatical errors, PLEASE TELL ME so I could improve my sentences. I study English mostly by myself, so hopeless..


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS??!!"

"That's fast.."

Sigh..

"Calm down, Shori!" Yuuri stepped to his brother and closed the door behind him. Shori barged in just like that right after he changed his cloth. He was dragged forcefully while he was taking a bath in his house to Shin Makoku. Shori shook his head impatiently

"I'll skip the grand invitation! Now tell me what this is?!" he demanded explanation as he raised royal parchments on his hand. Legal adoption letter..

"Shori.. We need your help for this lost kid" Yuuri said as he looked directly at Shori "He'll be taken to work as a slave if you don't want to" he added. Shori sighed

"There's no big difference in earth orphan future, then.." he murmured. Gwendal caught what he said and made a slight of amused expression. He refused to give any comment as the Maou tried to persuade his beloved brother. Yuuri sighed

"Please, Shori.." he begged and placed his hand on the taller man's shoulder. Shori shrugged, definitely couldn't refuse whatever his Yuu-chan's wants. But still, adopting must not to be taken lightly

"Yuu-chan.. I'll.." he stopped and sighed "I'll think about it" he ended. He needed sometimes to think first. Gwendal cleared his throat

"I'm afraid by the time you made your decision, the baby will be taken away" he told the shrugging man. "The whole castle was aware about the orphan baby presence" He ended. Shori raised his hand quickly

"Wait.. First you didn't ask for my agreement and put my name in it. Now you didn't mention in this document that he's still a clueless infant!" he protested loudly and fell to a cushion nearby "That explained why he doesn't have any name.." he murmured again. Yuuri sighed and threw himself near Shori

"Please Shori.. You can name him by yourself later! But please save his life.." Yuuri begged, using all efforts in one plea. Shori sighed

"Yuu-chan.. I just-"

"Heika, will you find Conrad and bring him here?" Gwendal asked the Maou directly, more like giving him command. It wasn't like him to ask the Maou's help, but clearly he wanted to talk about this to Shori. Their baby brother's life was at stake now. "I will continue to talk with your brother" he ended. Shori jerked as he heard this. Yuuri sighed for he hasn't finished his persuading effort. But he decided that it was best to leave all matter to the stoic tactician after all. He nodded

"Fine.." he said and left. He saw Shori gulped as Gwendal approached him, but he didn't want to look any further. He closed the door behind him and looked for Conrad. He really hoped Shori would agree to this. He didn't want to see this innocent little angel suffered a horrible future ahead. He sighed to himself

_'Wolfram..__ Wish you were here__..'_

* * *

Yuuri walked in the corridor. He didn't know where Conrad was now, so he decided to look for him in Wolfram's room first. And there he found him in an unbelievable.. Scene.. 

"Do you like it?" The brown haired soldier asked as he feed a spoon of wheat porridge to the baby. The blond ate it happily. He was too exaggerated, causing the porridge spilled everywhere. "Hold a second.." Conrad said as he took a thin transparent sheet, just like tissue, there's no tissue in Shin Makoku. He wiped his baby brother's lips and cheek gently as he smiled on every touch. Yuuri smiled from afar

_'I've never seen Conrad like this__..'_

"Now.. What are we going to do?" he cleaned up the spilled porridge and placed the bowl on the table nearby. He lifted his baby brother and sat him on his lap gently, playing with his hand "Do you want to play something?" he asked again. The blond prince moved excitedly in his hold, reaching for his face. Conrad chuckled when he felt the ticklish finger trailed on his skin. They were so adorable..

_'I wonder if he always did the same things to Wolfram before__..'_

"What about hearing stories?" he asked the prince again and carried the baby in his embrace, walking to the window. Morning sky was very beautiful indeed. "You always liked it when I told you this story..."

_'Always__ like the story__? Just how long the baby has been staying here?'_

"Once upon a time.. There's a very beautiful queen named…" his sound was very soft and gentle. Yuuri couldn't hear what he said and decided to move closer

"Whaaa!" he tripped on his own feet and banged the door accidentally. Conrad turned at him quickly and rushed while the baby still resting on his cuddle

"Heika! Are you alright?!" Yuuri shook his head, blushed in embarrassment.

"It's Yuuri, Conrad.. And I'm okay." He answered. Conrad nodded in relief and walked to the bed, placing the baby there then he helped Yuuri stood up "I didn't mean to interrupt.. but.. Gwendal called you to his office" he told the brown haired man who quickly replied with a nod and smile

"Thank you for telling me.. but.." he glanced at the little blond who now rolling on the wooden canopy bed. Yuuri smiled knowingly

"Leave him to me, Conrad!" he said cheerfully and turned to the baby. The little prince was enjoying himself, hitting the pillow on the bed. Conrad turned to Yuuri again

"Are you sure, Yuuri?" he asked him again, concerned if Yuuri would find out or he would harm his precious brother. Yuuri made protesting expression

"Don't look down on me Conrad! I can take care of him!" he said, a little bit upset. Conrad couldn't help but chuckled. The Maou and Wolfram had proven their quality by making Elle cried all day when they tried to help Hube and Nicola and ended up troubling them. But he was sure he could trust Yuuri

"Of course Yuuri.. Excuse me then.." he said and turned away. He glanced at the blond for the last time before closing the door and had an impression that his bother actually waving at him. He smiled and walked to his older brother's office

He knocked

"Come in.." Gwendal's voice sounded less heavy in Conrad's ear. The brown haired soldier thought it was only his imagination and walked in. He looked at Shori then Gwendal and found it was true. His brother looked more at ease now..

"Gwendal.. Shori.." he called their name as a greeting. The grey haired man replied with a nod and made a slight smile

"Shori has finally come to the term of agreement" he told his younger brother. Conrad's heart skipped in relief and excitement for the first time. Shori was agreed to it. That means his brother was saved. He looked at Shori in gratitude who stared directly into his eyes and gave his serious expression

"I officially adopt Wolfram.."

* * *

_'Taking care of a baby sure is hard'_ he sighed as the baby refused when he tried to hold him. _'He acted as I'm going to hurt him!' _He shook his head and reached for something 

"Actually, I brought you an earth toy, this is Greta's" he handed a pink puffball to the baby who quickly grabbed it and took it to his mouth. "Don't eat it!" he shouted. The baby kept on trying to bite the soft round thing. Yuuri slapped his hand softly and the ball fell to his lap

"You're really stubborn! You'll get sick if you do.." he scolded the baby who obviously wouldn't comprehend even a word and he seemed angry. Yuuri knew it when the prince threw the ball at him. The childish throw was nothing compare to the real baseball pitching. He caught it easily and handed it over to the little blond who quickly try to swallow it again. He sighed

"You're like twins with different age.." He referred to Wolfram, his stubborn and selfish fiancé. He smiled at his thought of similarity and stepped to the baby. He stroked the blonde's hair gently

"You know what? I really missed him.." His smiling soft face were inches close from the sulking baby when..

SLAP!

"Hey!" he jerked and shielded himself from the rain of slaps "Stop it!" he stood up quickly, escaping the slapping range. He sighed, rubbing his left cheek "That's a married proposal you know. It's dangerous for you to slap someone unintentionally" he scolded the sulking baby with a serious face. Then he suddenly smiled to himself "I'm already engaged anyway.." The baby kept on sulking and threw the puffball to his face again. "Ouch! You-" The Maou noticed the sad look on the blonde's face. His emerald jittery eyes caught in tears.

He cried..

"Aw.. Stop crying.." He said as he rushed to the baby who now leaked in tears. "What should I do now?" he shook his head hopelessly and pulled out a handkerchief. He wiped the little prince's tears. Something fell from his pocket..

A chain..

"Ups.. I dropped it." He said as he bent down and reached for the chain. He lifted it and raised the shining star shaped metal in front of the suddenly calmed baby, who started reaching it. Yuuri chuckled at his cute attempts "This is for Wolfram actually.." he sighed again as let the baby gripped it "But if you like it, you can have it.." He told the little prince who now swinging the chain in joy. He smiled

"Maybe I should adopt you.." he said as he took the chain from the blonde's hand and put it on his small neck. "I already talked to my parents. I'm planning to marry him soon anyway.." he told the prince, without even a slight hint that he actually talked to his own fiancé. He sighed

"I was going to ask him when I got back from earth" He said and stood up, watching the baby playing with the shining chain "and now he's gone.."

Another sigh..

_'Wolfram__..'_

"Where are you…?"

* * *

**A/N: **The wimp was just totally clueless! (grin) 

Anyway…

HELP!! I STILL DON'T HAVE A TEMPORARY NAME FOR THE BABY!! I thought I'd give him something like elven's name of middle earth.. sigh.. I need Shin Makoku names, not Japanese. You knew what'll fit baby Wolfram.. :P

PLEASE GIVE ME NAMES!!! I want to update soon.. :)

And.. Please review… (Don't forget the names!)

Thank you…!


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5:**

A knock

"Heika.."

"Gwendal.." he greeted the man. The grey haired man entered the room followed by "Shori? Conrad?" Yuuri looked at them one by one "Why are you all here?" he asked. Shori answered to that

"I adopted Wolf- I mean.. I adopted the orphan baby" he said quickly. Yuuri's eyes glowed for a moment before he threw himself to Shori, hugged him in gratitude

"Shori!! Thank you! You're the best brother I've ever had!!" he shouted in joy. Shori sighed and smiled at him

"Just how many brothers do you actually have?" he murmured. Yuuri lifted his face

"What?"

"Nothing.." he replied quickly "I want to see the baby" he said to his brother. Yuuri nodded and lead him to the canopy bed, where the baby laid and sleep peacefully. He really worked hard for that. The blond curled on the silky blanket Yuuri had folded for him. He really looked like an angel, the cute and adorable one. Shori even doubted his own eyes..

_'Is that Wolfram?'_

"He's awake" he said, pointing at the baby. Shori was about to take him when his younger brother snatched the prince first 

"Having a nice sleep there?" he asked. The baby struggled in his arm, looked like he still dislike Yuuri. The Maou held him tighter in his inexperienced embrace "I won't hurt you.." He said. The prince use lesser effort as Yuuri smiled at him "See?" he said and kissed the baby's forehead. Shori sighed

_'You're totally clueless aren't you, __Yuu-chan__?'_

"He's very adorable right?" Yuuri held him close in front of Shori. "Can you imagine if only they send him to the facility and he end up as a slave?" he made a very sad tone in his voice. Shori sighed

_'I can't imagine if you know he is Wolfram__..'_

A well-known person barged in

"HEIKAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!"

"Gunter?!" Yuuri jerked as the advisor threw himself to him. "W-What are you doing here?" Gwendal frowned when he saw his lavender haired friend clung on the Maou, almost causing his baby brother fell to the floor. Gunter lifted his miserable face to see the Maou

"You've been avoiding me.. It is time for you to study.."

"Ah.. Well, but wait for 30 minutes will you?" He replied. Gunter shook his head questioningly

"Where are you going?" he asked his Maou. Yuuri smiled cheerfully as he squeezed the baby

"I'm going to take him to bath together."

"NO!!!!" Gwendal , Conrad and Shori shouted at the same time. He did say that innocently, but the reaction was something else. Another silent blinks came from Yuuri and Gunter. Why did they have to shout like that? It's common right?

"That will be.. Very inappropriate, Heika.." Gwendal stated, adding his statement to Yuuri's questions list. He shook his head

"Why? He's a baby right? Beside.. I also often take a bath together with Wolfram or Murata.." he said innocently. They didn't know if their concern was reasonable. Gwendal frowned at this. Conrad sighed

_'You're a couple for __Shinou's__ sake!'_

"Heika.. It's just-"

"It's just Yuu-chan, I'm his new father, so it's not very appropriate if you take him to bath before me" he replied quickly. Yuuri nodded at this statement and handed the baby to Shori. He looked unused to the small and vulnerable living thing in his hand but he only gave a reassuring smile to Yuuri.

"I see.." he was a little bit disappointed "I'll look for another time with my nephew then.." he said with a smile. Somehow the word 'Father' and 'Nephew' sent shivers to Conrad and Gwendal.

Why do things have to be so complicated?

* * *

Since the maids kept on squealing and the guard couldn't take their eyes of the angelic baby prince, Gunter Von Christ, in the name of loyalty toward his Maou, offered himself to be a servant tonight. He was the one serving the meals to the dining table. Yuuri was very grateful at this 

"Thank you Gunter" he said as the sighing advisor served meats and eggs on the table. Gwendal made a slight unidentified smile while Conrad tried to hold his chuckle.

"It's a pleasure Heika.. Anything for you.." he said and turned away to take some fruits and desserts.

"Open your mouth.. Say aaah.." Shori was too busy with his new son. He tried to feed the little prince on the dining table. The blond quickly leaned forward and took a mouthful of porridge. "Do you like it?" Shori asked and received a cheerful clap as an answer "I'll take that as a yes" he gave another spoon to the blond

"He likes you Shori.." Yuuri said, observing both new father and son. Gwendal was concentrating on his food while Conrad silently watched them in a slight of strange feeling for Shori had been spending time with Wolfram since morning. He had no idea why it seemed unpleasant. Shori didn't notice this and continued with his fatherly duty

"I think so.. He never cried even once in my care" he told them as he wiped the spilled food on the blonde's face. Shori lured his hand to take a glass of water but the blond prince caught it with his tiny hands. He squeezed Shori's arm and laughed cheerfully. He liked Shori..

_'He also never cried even once in my care'_ Conrad silently watched the scene. Little Wolfram liked them both, but to think now Shori was the only one who has the right to stay with the blond all the time. Somehow it troubled him..

Now he knew how Shori feels when he spent times with Yuuri in front of him..

"Now how do I suppose to eat?" Shori asked as the baby played with his hand. The blond refused to let Shori's hand go. He could only laugh at that. Conrad was sitting next to Shori and offered him a help

"I can take him for a while until you finished your dinner" his statement was clear but there's a slight tone demanding Shori just left for earth and leave their family alone. His hand was about to reach the blonde's tiny ones when Shori placed his other palm gently on top of Conrad's, asking him to stop. He smiled

"I can take care of him" he said as he stroked the blonde's hair softly. "If he likes it then it's alright.." Conrad pulled his hand back and forced a smile. He looked back at his untouched meals

"You spoiled him too much.." those word slipped from his lips unconsciously, but none able to hear that tiny murmurs he made. He himself was the one who always spoiled Wolfram anyway. Gwendal did catch that actually, but he pretended to hear nothing. He understand, but it was not in his right anymore..

"I just want to tell you all something" Shori suddenly spoke. Little Wolfram was still playing with his hand. The rest of the dinner members looked at him. "I was thinking.. About taking Ran to earth.."

_'What? No!'_

"But Shori, isn't it better if.. Ran??" Conrad stopped suddenly at the so-not-fit Japanese name for the noble mazoku prince. Shori nodded

"I haven't thought of any name, it's just a temporary until I got one" he explained the little matter. "Ran means Wolf, and it was a bit soft and nice" he said. Wolfram would kill him for sure for that feminine name. It was fortunate Yuuri didn't know the true meaning of it. Conrad was silenced

_'__He__ don't need any, he already has a name__'_

"I just want to spend more time with him.. Besides, it's not really nice being raised in the isolated castle" He continued, looking at Conrad who only smiled at him. Isolated?? He turned to Gwendal. The grey haired man seemed just fine, or that what he thought.

_'__Raise__?? He was not going to undergo another growing up phase, we'll find __Anissina__'_

"That's a good idea for little Ran!" Yuuri suddenly stood up. Shori looked at him hopefully

"Can I take him then?" he asked Gwendal. Conrad exchanged look with his bother. Shori was their legitimate father now therefore there was nothing they could do. They really had no choice and so they nodded. "Thank you!" he seemed so delighted. Gwendal turned to Yuuri

"I'm afraid you have to stay Heika, you gave me your word to finish your papers" He stated firmly. Yuuri was about to protest when Gwendal also continued "I believe you still have so many loans of study with Gunter" Gwendal ignored Yuuri's protest. The Maou's sounds faded in Gunter's speech of joy. Between the noise, the grey haired man leaned closer to Shori

"Take Conrad with you. That's final."

* * *

They left in the early morning. Shori could still see Yuuri's miserable look when he stood between Gwendal and Gunter before he entered the whirling pool with Conrad and a baby in his hand. 

They left..

"We're in the bathroom now" Shori said. Little Wolfram was still resting in his strong and gentle arms. He removed the plastic that made for the baby air protection on his little face. "I'll go and look for towels. Hold hi-" He was cut when the sliding door opened suddenly revealing the sweet and energetic Shibuya Miko.

"Sho-chan! What is that noi- Oh! It's you again" Shibuya Miko squeaked in joy and hugged Conrad. Fortunately he still has his uniform attached. Then she saw the confused little prince in Shori's hand,

"Mother.. This is…"

"Let me guess! She's Yuu-chan and Wolf-chan daughter! KYAAA!!!" she squealed and cupped the struggling blonde's cheek. "She's so cute!" Conrad held his chuckle. Shori gulped. He didn't know how to reveal the true identity of the most complicated baby status

"No, Mother.. Listen to me.."

"Yes?"

"First, he's a boy.." he said, exchanging look with Conrad. His mother nodded in excitement

"Alright.. So? Who is he?" she insisted him to continue. Shori decided it was best to gave the latest information

"He.. He's my son.."

Gasp..

The last thing they knew is Shibuya Miko squeaked and snatched the child from Shori's hand "M-Mother! Be careful!" he shouted as his mother swung the baby around, dancing with him. Conrad was frozen completely beside Shori. She didn't seem to care about the rest

"Welcome to Shibuya! I'll name you Englbehrt!" she said cheerfully

"His name is Ran!" Shori shouted in protest as he tried to take his adopted son from his mother's hand, leaving the brown haired man behind.

_'His name is Wolfram__..'_

**

* * *

****A/N: **I turn on my PC, sign in messenger, review-alert.. omg.. (fainted) THANK YOU!!! 

I can't think for names!!! I never knew it was Germany. Wew, Thanks for the ideas! I vote for this one, I can't think again.. At least it's your suggestion.. :P

Anyway.. About the adoption n law, he needs a noble to stay in the castle. If he was adopted by one of the maids, he'll be taken away to their own places. They couldn't let him strayed out from their sight. As for the rule.. They couldn't change a rule in a rush, you know, politics and kingdom stuff. I'm aware of it but I can't explain one by one. This is very light stories anyway, don't mind yourself about it. Just relax.. :D


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6:**

"He's Wolfram??" Shibuya Miko gasped in excited tone of surprise. Shori nodded while Conrad silenced beside him, watching his baby brother in his future mother-in-law's hand. They didn't know what to do except telling the truth, making things less complicated. Shibuya Miko suddenly smiled "Wonderful!"

_'Wonderful???'_

"You three wait here" She said and stood up, handing Wolfram to Shori. Conrad watched in silence "Hold him for a while, Mama will go and get something"

She left..

"Wonderful?" Shori repeated his mother's word in disbelief as he took care of the baby on his lap. Conrad chuckled next to him. Shori turned to him and lowered his voice "How can you laugh at that?"

"Your mother is a very nice person" he answered, still smiling. Shori sighed

_'I bet you want to say she's a little bit unusual__..'_

"You're right.." he replied the brown haired man. He didn't know his mother's way of thinking even after living with her for so long. Her obsession with wings and mazokus are really weird. Shori thought that nothing was strange in his mother's perception.

There she is..

"Here it is!!" She hopped in from of them, holding a Polaroid Camera. "Hold still there, I'm going to take a picture" she said

"Mother.. What is-"

"Stay still Sho-chan! You too.." She referred to Conrad. They sighed in reply. Shori held little Wolfram closely and smiled along with the other man beside him. Shibuya Miko made her ultimate photographer position. Conrad had an impression she never took any picture before. Last time he saw her so close with camera was when Shibuya Shoma took her pictures while she was dancing on Switzerland's monument.

"1.. 2…3…"

One picture..

"So cute!" She said as the picture came out after a moment. She handed it to Shori. The black haired man looked at it closely, holding it out of the little blonde's reaching range. Conrad still stayed in his position as Shori shared the photo with his baby brother.

"It's very nice mother.." he said and kept the photo without showing it to Conrad. The brown haired man was a little bit disappointed, but then he heard Shori spoke again "I want you to take another one" he asked his mother. Shibuya Miko nodded, excited as usual

"Sure! Are you ready?" she said. Shori handed the baby prince to Conrad. The brown haired man took his little brother confusedly. Shori smiled at him

"Hold him for this one.." Conrad nodded, still confused about why Shori suddenly gave his brother back to him. Shibuya Miko played her role again

"1…2….3!"

Second picture..

"Here" she said, giving the picture to Shori. He took it and looked at the picture closely. He smiled and gave it to Conrad

"This is for you.." he said. Conrad gaped in surprise but took the picture from his hand and stared at it. He was holding his baby brother in his hand, both smiling and Shori smiled beside them, wholeheartedly. Conrad turned to him

"Thank you, Shori.." He kept the picture. He was sure he would treasure this forever. Shori smiled at him again

"You're welcome.." he replied. Shibuya Miko smiled in front of them

"You three, make yourself comfortable alright? I have to go for a while.." she said then turned to Shori "Dinner is on the refrigerator Sho-chan, you know how to served it" she took her coat and kissed his son's cheek. She excused herself to Conrad and squeezed little Wolfram before turning away

"Bye.. little Englbehrt!"

"It's Ran..!"

_'It's Wolfram...'_

She left contently..

"Let's go somewhere before dinner.." he said as he took Wolfram from Conrad's hand. The brown haired man nodded. "Change your uniform first.. Use mine in the closet.."

* * *

Sunset was really beautiful, no matter where it is..

Shori took Conrad and his new adopted son to a park similar to where he and Yuuri met Bob for the first time in Switzerland where Bob revealed their future fate and let Shori chose a different path for him. Shori inhaled the fresh afternoon air

"Beautiful isn't it?" he asked Conrad. They were sitting on the bench that faced openly to a very calm lake. "I often spent time here with Yuu-chan when we were young. After that, Yuu-chan became so fond of baseball and refused to play with me again" Conrad could hear disappointment in his tone

"So were we a very long time ago, before Wolfram knew I was human and chose to despise me after that" he told Shori. The black haired man recognized the very same tone in his voice and sighed along with him. They didn't need to talk further to know each other's story because they already reached the point of understanding perfectly.

"How is Shin Makoku now?" he asked, changing the topic. Little Wolfram was resting on his embrace, so close to fell asleep.

"You've seen it yourself last time.." he replied, referring to Shori's last visit. The future Maou of earth shook his head

"I was too occupied with the adoption thing.. And I was too furious about the grand invitation you've made for me to look around the castle" he explained. Conrad laughed at this

"We're very sorry about your inconvenience" he said as he held his chuckle. Shori smiled contently

"No problem. I understand the urgent things when it comes to your brother" he referred to himself also. When it comes to Yuuri, he was willing to do anything. But he wasn't sure he would drag someone while they were bathing on the other universe. He looked at the blonde who was now sleeping peacefully in his arm. Their brothers were indeed adorable...

Silence for a while..

"It has been two days I'm here. It means about ten days have passed in Shin Makoku.." Conrad started and break the silence. The sun almost set completely but it didn't cover Shori's altered expression. He looked troubled..

"I..I'm planning to stay here with him" he told Conrad. The brown haired man was shocked at this

"Shori.." Shori shook his head. He loved the blond too much now to let him go and Conrad knew this very well. He didn't get what he want from Yuuri long time ago, now he have Wolfram in his hand, begging for his love as a child yearning for affection that he never had the chance to give..

"I know I can't.. It's just.." he threw his face aside and held the blond tighter. Conrad smiled at him and held his shoulder. Shori was far younger than him and Conrad understand what he felt..

"Shori.. Wolfram belongs in Shin Makoku. Whatever happen in the future, sooner or later he will go.." He told the black haired man.

_'Just like when __Yuuri__ chose whether he should stay __in Shin __Makoku __or leave for earth..__ He chose to leave with you__..'_

"You're right about the last thing.. But know this.. They belong for both world.." he said. Conrad was a little bit confused. Shori smiled "Yuuri have told us last time he visited earth that he'll propose to your brother" Well, Conrad didn't know about this..

"What?!" he was shocked but he smiled after that. Unbelievable..

_'__So.. __It doesn't matter anymore. Whether it is Earth or Shin __Makoku__..'_

"Let's go home now for dinner.." he said as he stood up. The sun was set perfectly now, shifting the time to the cold night. "Then we leave for Shin Makoku.." Conrad smiled and walked with him. He was no longer hesitating when Shori held his baby brother in front of him..

Wolfram belongs to Yuuri..

_'They belong to each other__..'_

* * *

"Who established the horrible human slaving law in the first place, Gunter?" Yuuri asked his advisor as he signed mountains of papers

"The 12th Maou.." he sighed "Heika.. It's not a horrible human slaving law. It was meant to help the country by taking care of all strayed children and trained them to serve Shin Makoku in the end" He explained. Yuuri shook his head

"It's just not right.. You can't force everyone's future.." he sighed and looked at Gunter and Gwendal "Is there something I can do about that?" Gwendal sighed

"Of course there is, you're the Maou. But to make such change, you need a lot of work.." he stated coldly and pointed at the papers "You skip your own responsibilities, how can you expect to make such things?" Yuuri sighed in defeat. But he couldn't let things the way it is now..

"Fine, I'll do my work from now on!" he said with determined voice "Please guide me from now on.." he ended. Gwendal made a slight amused smile as Gunter let out a dramatic sigh again

"We'll always stay by your side, Heika.." he said. Yuuri smiled at them

"I know.. You'll help me to bring a revolution in my era" Gunter almost fainted in unreasonable personal amazement. He acted like he worshipped the Maou. Gwendal sighed, but he was satisfied. The Maou continued signing his papers.

Silence for a while..

"Anyway.. It has been 10 days since they left." He sighed and took another paper "I missed them.." he stopped and turned to Gwendal "What is Wolfram's mission, Gwendal?" he asked. The grey haired man cleared his throat

"It wasn't really an important matter Heika. He was in his border patrolling duty now" he lied to almost all people in the castle. Gunter replied to it

"But I saw his troops outside for days without their leader. Did he left without his troops?" He asked. Gwendal frowned but he quickly shook his head

"He left for personal surveillance only. He needs no troops"

"Alone? He left without his personal bodyguards."

"Gunter.. Enough with that question or you'll take my place in leading the military and supervising missions.." he threatened coldly. Gunter quickly nodded and silenced. Yuuri pretended he heard nothing. He was worried about his fiancé, but he knew he was alright..

"When will Greta come back? I missed her also" he asked. Gunter answered to that

"She's with Giesela in my castle, Heika. She can return whenever she wants to, or you can order her to go home" he said.

"It's up to her- Wait.. Greta is with Giesela? Isn't she travelling with Lady Cherri?" Yuuri asked Gunter. Gwendal reacted a bit. The lavender haired advisor shook his head

"No, Lady Cherri stopped by in the middle of her trip at our castle to leave Greta in Giesela's care. Then she left early after that" he told them. Gwendal made a slight nod

"Mother really loved to travel alone." He replied. Gunter shook his head again

"She's not alone. She's with Anissina."

* * *

**A/N: **I really hoped you like this one..

I always look for your advice for this story. I've got the photo idea from a review also.

Please review and give me your ideas again!

Question: Why Cherri can't adopt him? She's always away for a trip. What will people say when she adopted another one when she herself can't afford intensive care for her existed children.. And they'd like to watch their brother themselves. It was needed in the story. That's why things get a bit complicated back then when Shori wants the blond to go with him and they couldn't do anything about it.. Thank you for concerning.. :D


	7. Chapter 7

ConSho?! I didn't plan it, but if you like it then I'll do it so. I like that pairing to anyway.. XD

When he'll demand his fiancé? Now.. In a softer way..

**CHAPTER 7**

"This is the 5th day"

"I'm sorry my lord. We already search the entire Shin Makoku. We sent flying messenger to all troops but she's nowhere to be found"

"Have you sent any to Lady Cherri?"

"I've sent many times. The answer is still the same"

_"Tell __Gwendal__ I'll be back whenever I want to__.."_

Gwendal frowned..

"You may leave.."

* * *

A knock.. 

"Come in.." Yuuri answered the knock. The door opened and revealed the miserable looking grey haired man. The Maou put his quill down and stood up, concerned. "Gwendal, are you alright?"

"Yes, Heika. I'm fine.." He answered. Gunter stared at him for quite a long time and spoke finally

"Gwendal, you search Anissina immediately after I told you she's gone with Lady Cherri. Is there something wrong?" He asked his friend. It has been 5 days since he told Gwendal and the grey haired man began his endless search on her without giving a definite reason. Gwendal shrugged a little

"I have something important to discuss with her" and this one is not a lie. Gunter opened his mouth but Gwendal quickly glared at him "No more question" he stated sternly. The advisor was silenced for a while. He started to speak again

"Gwendal, Heika already finished his papers for today"

_'What?!'_

"Did you read them carefully, Heika?" he asked, hoping he would answer otherwise. The Maou surprisingly nodded

"Checked and sorted!" he said, smiling cheerfully "The irrigation plan, the village waterways, and the corps, everything set" He told him. Gunter nodded proudly beside him. But Gwendal seemed not to happy about this, afraid that what he feared might came true

"That's a great progression Heika, I suppose you want to ask permission to leave for earth?" he asked hopingly. Yuuri shook his head

"I miss Shori and Conrad, so is little Ran. But I've got more important matter now" he told them. Gunter was curious

"More important matter?" he asked. What could be more important? Yuuri nodded at him

"I want to see Wolfram. Where is he?" he asked, more like demanding. Gwendal shrugged. This was what he feared. The Maou had been asking him about Wolfram ever since he came

"He's on a mission Heika. You mustn't bother him" he answered. Yuuri had heard enough of this answer since the first time he asked about his fiancé. He didn't seem to satisfy

"But where is he? I want to see him. It's almost 3 weeks already." he asked again. Gwendal tried to avoid the question and saved by Gunter. He was just as clueless as Yuuri but he had a question in his mind

"Heika, why do you want to see Wolfram anyway?" he asked. Gwendal had the same question also but he dared not to ask. Yuuri's gaze locked to the floor now, blushing

"It's nothing. I have something important to discuss with him" he told them, still blushing awkwardly. Gwendal frowned. He had no idea what was the Maou talking about. Fortunately, Gunter wanted more detailed answers

"What kind of thing Heika?" he asked. Yuuri blushed again

"I won't tell you!" he raised his voice. Both men stunned. He cleared his throat immediately "I mean.. It's not the right time.. I'm not really.." he stopped and sighed. Gwendal stared at the Maou's suspicious act

"If you want to say something urgent, I can pass it to him" he offered the Maou. Yuuri shook his head again

_'You can't propose to him on my behalf!'_

"I definitely can't!!" his face became more reddened and he sank on his seat. Gunter rushed to his side and asked again

"Heika, if there's something-"

A knock

"Come in.." Yuuri answered, saved by the knock. He couldn't tell anyone about his plan, not until he talked to Wolfram first. He wiped his thought and look at the blue uniformed man, Wolfram's private bodyguard..

"Heika," he nodded at Yuuri first then greet the rest of the men. Gwendal and Gunter only give him their attention as a reply.

"What is the matter?" The Maou asked, concerned. Maybe it's about Wolfram. And yes, it is..

"Heika, I've took Lord Wolfram's position as a leader on town patrol in his absence. But now it's our turn for official territorial surveillance patrol. We can't proceed without Lord Wolfram" he told the Maou who now felt somewhat shocked. He turned to Gwendal

"You said Wolfram was assigned to another surveillance duty!" he let out his concerned tone. The blue uniformed man looked surprised

"Alone? He should take his troop or at least take us, his private bodyguards. It's very dangerous to go alone. There're so many common outlaws outside the castle and town." Yuuri felt his heart sank. Gwendal was very upset and he gave the bodyguard a silence wrath and a deathly glare. The Maou turned to him

"Gwendal.."

"If you're worried about him, then I can assure you he's safe and sound" he told him with a stern tone. He wasn't sure himself if those two could take care of his baby brother. Yuuri shook his head

"I want to see him!" he insisted. Gwendal frowned and turned to the soldier

"Your leader is perfectly fine. He's on another urgent mission. I'll give you an official letter so you may continue your duty.." and that was an order for him to leave. He nodded in slight of curiosity, but before he left he gave the newest information

"Lord Weller has arrived with Heika's brother and his adopted child" he told them. Yuuri stood up suddenly, forgot about his fiancé a moment

"They're back!!" he shouted in joy, just like a kid. Gwendal was saved by the sudden distraction, time to discuss an important matter with Shori and Conrad. He turned to the bodyguard

"You may leave.." he stated. The soldier quickly nodded after he muttered apologize for disturbing then left immediately. He turned to Yuuri "Heika, don't you want to see them now?" Yuuri nodded vigorously and left the room

"Heika left just like that and you seemed relieved. What is exactly happening to Wolfram?" The lavender haired advisor finally asked. Gwendal turned to him with his usual stern eyes, thinking for a while

_'This is pointless__..'_

"You better deliver these papers already" he handed the piles to Gunter and turned away.

"Wait! Gwendal!"

* * *

Shori and Conrad already changed their soaked cloth. They tended to the baby first or he might get cold attack or something. Even though he was a fire mazoku prince, he was still a baby anyway. They waited for the others in the hall. Conrad was the one holding the baby now while Shori tried to put a pair of tiny blue shoes on him that his mother gave before they left. Yuuri rushed to the hall and greeted them 

"Conrad! Shori!" He said as their gazes met in turn. Yuuri took little Wolfram from Conrad, causing one of the shoes fell to the floor "Ran-chan! I miss you so much!" He said as he squeezed the blond in his arm. Shori picked it and saw Yuuri kissed the blond's cheek in front of him

"Yuu-chan! I'm putting on the-" the shoe fell from his hand, shocked. Yuuri looked at Shori and Conrad's stunned face

"What? Is something wrong?" He asked. Shori gave a knowing look to Conrad and he replied with the same manner, leaving a message through the gaze

_'He__ kissed Wolfram openly__ in front of me!'_

_'It's Ran, __Shori...__ It'__s Ran..__'_

"Nothing's wrong, Heika.." Conrad replied to him and smiled. Yuuri shrugged impatiently

"It's Yuuri, Conrad!" he protested but he accepted the answer Conrad stated. "Why don't we all spend times in the garden? I already finish my papers" he asked all of them. Gwendal came in right on time to answer the question

"Heika, I need to speak to Shori and Conrad privately" Gwendal let his intimidating aura affect Yuuri. Private? The Maou was a bit upset about this

"What is it? Why do you always hide things from me?" He asked, irritated. Gwendal cleared his throat

"There was nothing to hide from you Heika. It's only about the adoption matter. I need to prepare some documents with Conrad's help and I also need Shori since he's the new father" he lied again and he decided this would be the last time he lied. Conrad nodded at this, helping his brother

"I'm sorry Hei-Yuuri, I have to help Gwendal" he said with the most persuasive effort he ever gave. Yuuri had no choice but to nod, half-heartedly

_'Since when he need Conrad's help anyway?'_

"Alright, I'll go with Ran then.." He took the baby on his own. Conrad tried to stop him but Gwendal gave him his stern look and he stopped, knowing it must be something important. He turned to his brother

"What is it Gwendal?" he asked, lowering his voice as he watched Yuuri left with his baby brother. They were still in the hall

"I think it's best to tell Heika the truth about everything" Gwendal started. Conrad's eyes met his older brother's. Shori was still standing beside him, listening quietly. Conrad replied to Gwendal's sudden statement

"Tell us what has happened while we were away.."

* * *

"I hate this.." 

"I hate that when they ruled me out on everything!" he made a protesting sound but lowering the tone so it can only be heard by him and the blond baby.

_'__I know they hide something from me__'_

Yuuri walked aimlessly with the baby in his arm. He kept on talking to the clueless infant as they walked together. Yuuri passed through the gate which guarded by two common guard. They quickly bowed when they saw Yuuri

"H-Heika..."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm so bored in the castle. I want to stretch my legs in the nature" he referred to the path from the shrine to the castle that surrounded by woods. He didn't know why, but he felt like leaving the castle for a while.

"But, Heika.. There're so many outlaws there.. And the path is less guarded" Yuuri's mood was really bad today. They kept on interfering on his plan. The guard called his friend, "At least take some of us to escort-"

"I don't need protection!"

"But, Heika-"

"That's an order!" he stormed pass them. The baby was still clinging on his arm, confused by the sounds. Yuuri ignored the guards protest, but they could do nothing to stop the Maou..

_'It's only a path to the shrine and they can't trust me?'_

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Do you see what I see?"

"Yes..What a fortunate day.. It's the Maou.."

* * *

**A/N: **This story has 10 chapters and 1 epilogue. Total 11 chapters! 

Thanks for reading and reviewing, please make it 100.. Haha.. That's too much to ask ne?

Next: What a wimp right? I'll update soon.. This was supposed to post yesterday, but I'm not in a well condition.. Sorry..


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

"Have you sent any letter to mother?"

"The answers are identical"

Sigh..

"So what are we going to do about Wolfram?" Shori finally opened his mouth to ask. Gwendal already told them about Anissina's whereabouts and his endless search attempts to find that irresponsible inventor. Those three were walking together as they spoke about the important matter regarding the blonde's fate, but none have a definite answer. Gwendal shrugged

"The only solution I can offer is telling Heika the truth" Conrad nodded at this

"I think it is best to do so.." he agreed to Gwendal's suggestion. Shori seemed shut since the plan was declared. Conrad looked at him "What is it Shori?" The black haired man shook his head sadly

"I was just thinking.. If Yuuri find out the truth.." silenced for a while, then he replied Conrad's look "I can no longer spend times with Wolfram.." he sighed. Conrad smiled at him and placed his hand on the younger man's shoulder

"What makes you think so?" He asked gently. He looked at Shori, "It should be no problem since you're his legitimate father and.." Conrad threw a short glance at Gwendal, wondering of how much his brother knew about this before continuing "His future brother-in-law.." he added. Shori smiled as he remembered the fact of Yuuri and Wolfram's relation while the other man next to Conrad frowned

"Just what make you become so sure about that?"

"I just get the news from Shori, Heika was going propose to Wolfram appropriately when he got back weeks ago." Conrad told him. Gwendal nodded and grunted

"That's why he kept on asking about Wolfram. I'm a bit suspicious but never to think he finally take the engagement seriously.." he said as he rubbed his forehead but his face was rather softened. Conrad smiled knowingly at him

"I'm happy for them.." Conrad muttered to himself. Shori could hear him and smiled along with his new friend

_'Very happy…' _

* * *

Meanwhile.. 

Yuuri walked down the path alone with the baby on his hand. He never intended to go to the shrine but still he walked out the castle and trailed the very quiet path. He ignored the guards protest and used his absolute authority to shut them up. He left to content his disappointment

"They always hide important things from me!" he raised his voice as he let his emotion slipped from his mouth. The sound was enough to cover some movements in the bushes, unknown to him. He hugged the blond tight on his arm

_'But it was because I always ruined everything they planned by thinking immaturely like a child..'_

"Like a wimp.." he mumbled as the word reminded him of his fiancé. He felt a sudden guilt for his anger earlier but he quickly shook his head.

"I always asked them about Wolfram but they always avoided my questions" he complained to himself. The baby was only smiled at everything he said and responded by hitting him if the blond was unhappy. Yuuri sighed

_'I'm so worried about him..'_

"And they responded by ignoring my questions.." he sighed. The baby was playing with his own hands on Yuuri's embrace. He inhaled deeply

_'But it's not like I'm the only one worrying about him.. Gwendal and Conrad are his brothers.. Of course they cared for him very much..'_

"See, Ran? Now I'm feeling guilty again.." he talked to the clueless baby. He shook his head

_'And the guards.. They just want to ensure my safety.. They did it for my sake..'_

"Now I feel like a spoiled brat.." He sighed as he looked back to the path he has walked through. The gate was far from his very sight now. He was in the middle of the road between the Shrine and the castle. There was nothing here except the trees and grass..

_'It's so cold here..'_

"Are you cold, Ran? I'm so sorry.." he carelessly brought Ran outside in the cold weather using only casual earth summer cloth. He silently regretted his recklessness. He turned back to the path and realized how quiet it was. No sound was heard except the sounds of the breezing winds that found their ways through the leaves, sending chill to Yuuri's skin

_'Maybe they were right..'_

"Maybe I really have made a wrong decision by walking alone like this" he started to feel the worries engulfing him and hugged the blond tightly. He could feel the baby shivering and whining on his chest. He turned to the castle and quickened his pace in fear for the little blond..

And their safety..

_'It was far too quiet..'_

"Going somewhere, boy?"

"Look what we catch today.."

"Who are you?!" He shouted at the men. There were four of them, and it such a horrible disadvantage for the Maou. A muscled man, who seemed like to be their leader, stepped closer to Yuuri, reaching for him. Yuuri jerked, "What do you want?!" He hugged the trembling little prince tighter, protecting him. His fingers met the blonde's soft cheek. He was really cold..

"Just measuring how many fortune will they cost for you, Maou Heika.." He reached for Yuuri's dark hair and stroked it with his large soiled hand. Yuuri tried to shook the hand off his hair but the man grip it tighter and laughed

_'I need to run!'_

"Poor little Maou.." the rest of the men followed the mocking voices with laughs. The little figure kept on whining and shivering, increasing Yuuri's guilt and fear. He glared at the man in front of him, locking their gaze and finally kicked him on his leg, causing him to wince in pain. He quickly ran passed him

"Get him!!"

* * *

While the other man were drowned in their conversations.. 

"Are you sure about telling Heika all of this?" Conrad asked his brother again as they made their way across the training ground, searching for the Maou. Gwendal nodded

"After that we can continue a full search for Anissina. Wolfram is responsible for so many troops, his duties were all ruined because of this" he told them. Shori listened solemnly before he dared to ask

"How in the first place Wolfram get to regressed like that?" he asked Gwendal and Conrad. "I mean.. Maybe we can turn him without waiting for her. Something on her machine might work.." He explained. The brown haired soldier was the first to reply

"I also had no idea at all. He was already lying in that form when I found him with Gwendal" The grey haired man shook his head

"It was a bottle of unknown mixture. She was going to test it on me when it accidentally fell on Wolfram" He told them. He paused for a while, "I won't permitted any experiment now, since she said she extracted it from toxic substances and I don't want to take another risk to choke my brother with poison" he stated firmly. Shori nodded quickly

"I understand.. So it was best to tell Yuuri now. Then we can find her immediately.." he repeated the conclusion over again and fell silent beside Conrad. The brown haired man also drowned in the same silence and exchanged look with him before he turned to Gwendal and saw him pulled something from his sleeve, a transparent crystal bottle..

"Wolfram's private bodyguard was there and picked this. Conrad, do you recognize this?" He asked his younger brother. Conrad took the bottle from his hand and examined it carefully. A crystal with some flowery graving..

It was their mother's…

"Yes I know this one very well.." Conrad answered his brother's question, knowing what he meant. "Do you think mother-"

"LORD WELLER!!"

"What is it?" Conrad turned to the guard. The man panted as he tried to speak. Maybe it was an urgent message. "Tell me what is it.." he repeated once again. The guard quickly shook his head and took a deep breath

"Yuuri Heika.. He.." he said between his gasping "He left the castle gate on his own with a baby!" he finally declared the news. "He refused to be escorted by guards and ordered us to remain" he added. Gwendal turned to him and met his eyes

"Where is he heading to?" he asked. His voice was as deathly as his glare. The guard pointed at the south gate

"He took the path to the shrine. According to the news, there're so many outlaws out there but we still have no guards stationed on the path outside the castle. I'm afraid-" He was cut as Conrad stormed passed him, hand on his sword hilt. Gwendal rushed following him. Shori also quickened his pace to follow after throwing a quick thanks to the guard for telling them.

_'Just why on Shin Makoku did you endanger yourself and Wolfram like that?'_

* * *

"Got you, Maou Heika.." The man smirked at the Maou's failed escaping attempt. Yuuri tried to run but the little baby slowed him down. They could easily block his way again and now he ended up struggling in their grip. He was afraid for the shivering blonde prince in his arm 

_'I can't involve Ran.. He's innocent..'_

"Oh look at this little one.." Yuuri's eyes widened as another hand took the baby from his arm. He tried to free himself, struggling as the baby started to cry on the other hands. "What should we do to this beautiful baby?" he asked as he trailed his hand on the innocent baby's angelic face

"Stop playing around. We have to go." The third man who has a stick on his left hand grunted and gripped Yuuri's wrist, dragging him harshly. The baby cried out loud "Shut him up. Take him also. We can sell him to the highest bidder later.."

_'What?! No!'_

"HEIKA!!!!"

_'That's.. We're saved!'_

"CONRAD! HELP US!"

"Damn! It's the soldier!" The rest dragged Yuuri with them. The leader, who was holding the baby already left on the woods. The maou tried to struggle but his effort was useless against many. Conrad was still far behind them. Yuuri could see Gwendal suddenly rushed passed his god-father and knelt on the ground, concentrating..

He released earth maryoku..

"What the-?!" the second man looked at both his friend that fell on the shaking ground. Yuuri kicked them wildly and slipped away from them. They tried to retrieve the Maou back but their friend dragged them back "Just leave him! Run!" The outlaws left carrying the baby..

"No!" Yuuri shouted he tried to after them with his shuddered step and fell. Conrad helped him up. All he could see was the Maou panicking in front of him and his brother was not there..

"Heika.. Where's he?" he asked the trembling Maou, afraid that his fear would get a form in reality. Yuuri gripped his uniform in panic as it could match his own anxiety

"They took him, Conrad! They took him!!" Conrad clenched his fist while Shori already took his step

"Wait here!" The brown haired man gripped the hilt of his sword and unsheathed it as he turned away with the others. A baby cries echoing in the woods faintly, causing the name slipped out from their mouths as they stormed into the forest toward the source..

"WOLFRAM!!"

* * *

**A/N: **So… Uhm… How is it..? I'll update soon.. So.. Please review…. :D 


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9:**

_'Wolfram??'_

"Wait!" He rushed to after the rest in front of him, carrying lots of question when Conrad and Gwendal shouted the name 'Wolfram'

_'Why did they shout Wolfram's name? It's Ran that-'_

"Could it be..?!" The realizations were spinning inside his head as he ran. He was just too thoughtless to realize that earlier. A blond baby with brilliant emerald eyes arrived just like that?

_'__No.. __It'__s__ Wolfram…__'_

"That's why Conrad and Gwendal.." He finally understood why they were willing to do their hard only to save the strayed little baby. It was because he was their brother! He was Wolfram!!

_'How come I didn't realize that earlier?'_

"I'm such a wimp!" Yuuri shook his head, regretting his recklessness for not realizing his fiancé earlier and for taking him in that vulnerable state outside the castle. He endangered him..

_'Wolfram__..'_

* * *

Shori ran as fast as he could, storming through the thick bushes from the woods. Gwendal ran right behind him with a very hard expression scarred on his face while Conrad was left running few meters behind. He was delayed after taking care of the Maou 

"There they are!" Shori spotted the four outlaws far in front of them. He could see blinding lights ahead of him. It was the end of the woods. Gwendal saw it too and quickly unsheathed his sword and together stepped out of the small forest into a green grassy field. He could see the outlaws ran to the river, heading for the bridge

_'Not that easy…'_

"Shori, stop." Gwendal's voice ringed in Shori's ear as he grabbed the younger man's wrist in time. Gwendal was a great earth wielder. His specialty was not just merely tearing the ground apart. He knelt again and chanted incantation. The outlaws already made half way through the wooden bridge when the earth wielder once again proved his quality..

An earth quake..

And it was not a mere ground shaking majutsu..

"What?!" The leader, who was carrying the baby stopped suddenly, almost stumbled. A wall created right at the end of the bridge, blocking their only way. "Damn!!" He cursed loudly and turned back at another side to find Gwendal stood and smiled in amusement

"You better think before you committed crimes.." He stated coldly as he held his sword in front of him, more like stating 'You better think before you try to kidnap our brother'. The rebels unsheathed their swords.

"We won't give up that easily" His voice was trembled slightly as he spotted Conrad, followed by the Maou. It wasn't like they were outnumbered, they were out-skilled. He turned to his leader "Now what we're going to do?!" He shouted in panic. The baby was crying faintly in his leader's soiled arm, he looked ill and tired

_'Wolfram…'_

"Give him back!!" The Maou shouted in anger. The little blonde's weak expression filled his heart with frustration. The leader caught the weakness of his and smirked

"What can you offer for this little one's life, Maou Heika?" he asked as he held the blond with a hand harshly, lured him out of the bridge. The stream was really strong and hard. The baby whined and cried as the splashes of cold water touches his skin. Gwendal clenched his fist

"We make no trade with traitor" his voice was hard and cold as he stepped forward "Surrender now and behold to the Maou's judgment" he said and gave them his deathly glare, especially the leader. The hand that kept the baby from falling now trembled in doubts and fear but he would never give up that easy. They committed treason and there would be nothing such as forgiveness for them.

"No!! Stand back!!" He shouted, threatening them and glanced at the crying blond. The little prince was now sobbing faintly. "Do as I say or I'll cast him to the stream and I swear you'll never even have the chance to find his dead body!" Yuuri's eyes widened and he tried to run but Conrad held him. He was really angry now.

"We make no deal.. There's no way to run" he declared fiercely. The rebels silenced at this, knowing their disadvantages. "Hand him over and give up." He shouted again. If only there was one thing.. One thing that could ensure they got their chance to escape. The leader smirked

"You wish.." he did the only thing that they never thought he could capable of..

_'No…'_

He casted the prince to the river..

"No!!" Shori was the first to act and rushed all the way to jump into the hard stream and caught the blond with his hand. Yuuri's eyes widened in horror as he saw his regressed fiancé fell to the stream. The outlaws took their chance at the short commotion and escape but Yuuri was spotted in their sight

"No! Wolfram!!" Yuuri shouted and tried to save the blond also but the rest of the rebels took their chance and attacked him as they made their way out. Conrad and Gwendal rushed for their Maou, struggling with their heart will to save the drowning blond. They could only place their hope at Shori.

_'__Shori__, please save him__..'_

"I got him!" Shori came up to the surface and gasped for air the baby was in his other hand. Gwendal and Conrad already took 2 of the 4 men down. They sighed in relieved. Shori lured his hand to grip a rock nearby but his attempt was failed.

He slipped..

"Shori! Wolfram!" Yuuri gasped in horror again and rushed to help him. He failed as another sword attack released at him

"Yuuri! Watch out!!" Conrad blocked it and forced to fight for the Maou while his heart was still crushed as he saw Shori got carried by the hard water with his baby brother. "Go!Help them!" he shouted helplessly now and got distracted. His sword flied from his hand and he landed hard on the ground. The man smirked as he pointed the sword at Conrad's neck

"Conrad!" The Maou looked at his god-father helplessly and turned to see his brother and fiancé at the same time. He drowned in panic and frustration. He felt his consciousness slipped away from him as darkness engulfed both his mind and heart

He turned to Maou..

_"Involving innocent baby…"_

"What the-" Seiryuu forces created from the water and started to crawled on their sweated body "Let go!!" The water serpents left no part to expose, engulfing them one by one. Conrad saw the man that tried to kill him lifted from the ground by the same water forces also. He turned to the Maou who now declaring his words

_"Without admit__ting your sins you tried to take__ lives to your greedy heart content. Do you crave the treasure that much?"_

"Yuuri.." he saw the Maou form take over his mind and body, giving lessons to the outlaws as he helped the other two. Conrad sighed in relief as half-conscious Shori lifted from the stream inside a maryoku bubble with his younger brother in his arm. Gwendal helped his younger brother stood up, also relieved to see them saved

_"I do not intend to shed blood..__ But I have no choice__.."_

"No! Let us go!!!!" They struggled as the bound become tighter, choking them. Conrad and Gwendal stared in amazement at the Maou's rampage

_"You shall repent your sins__.."_

They fell to the ground, still breathing..

_"Justice.. be done__.."_

He fell…

"Heika!" Conrad rushed to his side but Yuuri managed to maintain his balance and rushed to his brother who just landed safely to the dry ground. He crawled to his side

"Shori.." he stared at his brother who now shaking his head in panic. Yuuri's eyes now fixed to the unconscious blond on Shori's embrace. His lips were blue and his face was pale. He did not tremble or whining, he just laid helplessly. Shori aided him with every knowledge he possessed. Yuuri watched his efforts silently, "Wolfram.. He's.. How is he?" Shori shook his head again

"He's.. He's not breathing.." Yuuri gasped but quickly wiped his thought. He took the blond from his brother's hand. Shori hesitate but gave him to Yuuri

_'Wolfram..__ Please don't leave me__..'_

"Please.. Make it.." Yuuri felt his maryoku slowly drained from his body as he tried to restore the blonde's condition, providing him with heat and strength. Yuuri breathed heavily and gasped as he tried to suppress his emotions and tears in panic. Gwendal and Conrad stood silently not far from there

_'Wolfram…'_

"Trust Heika.." Gwendal said softly next to Conrad though he himself was not very sure about it. They felt completely useless now. They couldn't protect their brother and now they could only watch him fading in front of them..

"I know.." he replied bitterly, knowing there's nothing he could do but hope. But Yuuri suddenly lifted his face

"He's breathing!!" he shouted in joy as the baby started to cough. Shori's face enlightened and he also breathe in relief. Shori took the baby in his arm quickly and let Yuuri breathe himself. Conrad watched them silently and showed a slight bitterness on his relieved smile

_'I'm so glad you're alright__..'_

"Conrad.." Gwendal called him knowingly. Shori now holding their brother tightly and he deserved it. He made a greater father, brother and protector to the blond than any of them could. But he just couldn't help to feel hurt. He really wanted to take his brother in his gentle arms for he also was the one who always worry about him since the day he was born into this world..

"I.. It's just.." It was the first time he ever lost for words. Gwendal placed his hand on his shoulder and met his gentle eyes, looking into them knowingly. Their moment was distracted by a sudden cry

Baby Wolfram's cry..

"Hey.. Calm down…" Shori tried to hold the struggling baby but the little blonde kept on whining and crying. Yuuri offered his help

"Let me hold him, Shori…" he said as he took the blond. The little prince scratched him, irritated. "Ouch! Stop!" He refused to be touch by anyone. Yuuri gave up and placed him on the grassy ground before he ripped his face off. The blonde's cry faded gradually as he tried to lifted his head..

He crawled..

Away from them..

_To his own brothers.._

"Wolfram.." Conrad gaped as the blonde made his shuddered crawl to him. He quickly took the blond in his arm and held him gently. Gwendal raised his hand and stroke the wet locks as the blond sobbed faintly. They whispered some calming word to their youngest brother. Even though he did not understand, they knew he could feel their love from him..

_'We're here now, little brother__..'_

_We'__ll always be__ here_

………………………………………………………………………………

Few steps from there..

"That's relieving.." Yuuri sighed and smiled at the scene in front of him. Shori nodded at that

"Yes.." he said and smiled. Yuuri replied his smile but then his eyes widened in surprise as he examined his older brother

"Look at you, you're soaked all over!" He said and took off his uniform, covered Shori gently.

"Yuu-chan.. You don't have to.." Yuuri ignore his protest and kept on fetching him. He sighed and finally smiled at his younger brother. Shori threw a short glance at Conrad as Yuuri assisted him. Conrad replied his gaze and they shared a quick smile before they turned to their own concern..

_'I'm glad to have you by my side__..'_

* * *

"Are you sure Heika?" 

"Yes.."

"But what if he cries? If he needs something-"

"Then I'll make sure to wake you"

"Heika.."

"It's Yuuri, Conrad"

"Yuuri.."

"Goodnight.."

Door closed..

Locked..

"Why can't they just believe in me?" Yuuri was just asked them to let the baby sleep in his room for tonight. He could help him again with his maryoku and watched him. They hesitated at first but finally agreed to it, even though they stayed on their opinion to the very last second. Yuuri had to close the door to make Conrad stop arguing. He sighed and turned at the little prince on the royal bed

_'I'm glad you're here with me finally__..'_

"Even though you barely know me.." Yuuri made his way to his bed and slowly climbed in. He looked at the peaceful little blond curled in the silky sheet and breathed softly. Yuuri took his blanket and slide in beside him slowly, afraid to wake him up

"Get well soon.." he said, referring to the blonde's health and also his regressed state. He was his fiancé anyway. He kissed his sleeping little fiancé's forehead and sleep beside him, cuddling him tightly in his arm..

"Good night Wolfram.."

Unnoticed to him, something was growing slowly under his arm..

Soon in the morning he will meet his real fiancé again..

* * *

**A/N : **Next is the last chapter. I'll reveal the rest.. After that I'll wrote an epilogue.. Well, or you prefer a sequel? But.. I don't know if I have time.. 

We'll figure that out. Just let me finish the last one..

**Unimportant note: **I drop a sketch on my profile. A very horrible one.. sorry.. but comment on it if you want to.. (I'd be more than glad).. Just don't kill me.. :D


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

_'Where.. __am__ I….?'_

The chirping birds in the early morning woke the blond prince up. His head was spinning and his body seemed strange. He felt.. Cold.. and heavy?

_'??!!'_

"What the-?!" He found an arm holding his body tight. He pushed the arm off his neck and quickly got up, causing the blanket slid from his unclothed body. He gasped as he examined his own completely bare skin and found shredded pieces of small cloth, "Where's my uniform?!" He shouted in panic. His companion moved slightly

"Wolfram.. You're so noisy…" he groaned half consciously. Wolfram quickly remembered the arm that almost choked him. He turned to the mumbling voice.

It was his fiancé..

"Yuuri?!" He raised his voice. The Maou pulled the blanket, covering his face

"Go to sleep again, Wolf-" He pushed the blanket in a second and got up, looking directly at the blond prince "WOLFRAM??!!" his voice was even louder. Wolfram blinked at the reaction who should be his actually

"Wimp! Why are you shouting like that?!" he shook his head immediately "Never mind about that" he looked directly to the dark eyes "What is happening? I woke up and-" Yuuri seemed never paid any attention to his words. His was simply sparkling as he examined his fiancé. Wolfram blushed and covered his bare skin immediately, obviously getting the wrong idea. "Yuuri.. Stop-" but the Maou only threw himself at him

"Wolfram!! I miss you so much!!!!" he shouted in joy as he hugged the shocked prince. Wolfram was hesitating a bit even though he somewhat like the touch..

_'__Yuuri__?'_

The door banged open loudly

"HEIKA!!!!!" A man came in and quickly looked around in dramatically panic. He spotted the Maou quickly on the royal bed "Are you alright?! I heard you scream! I… I… Oh.." He gaped as he felt his heart squeezed by the scene

He screamed..

"G-Gunter?" Yuuri called the panicking advisor carefully. His hand still attached around the blonde's neck and they were getting tighter when he heard the lavender haired man's scream. Gunter gasped as he saw it again and glared at Wolfram, hands on his nose, pressing the blood.

_'H-__Heika__ and Wolfram…__'_

"You were absent for so long!! Then you return so sudden and seduced Heika in that..that.." He ran out of word, instead his fingers wildly pointed at Wolfram. The prince finally realized what he meant by that. He almost forgot about his exposed state when the Maou hugged him and so was his fiancé also

They screamed together also..

"I forgot! Where's my uniform?!" He grabbed the blanket in panic. "Who dared to steal my cloth?" He raised his voice threateningly but his panicking state as he tried to cover most of his body was somewhat adorable. The Maou wasn't very helping if he kept on blushing. He shook his head awkwardly

_'How do I explain__ it to him__?'_

"Nobody stole it Wolfram.." A gentle voice came from the wide opened door. Two men stepped in. "Gunter.. You better do something. You'll run out of blood" Gunter responded with a slight nod and stormed out from the room. Gwendal and Conrad stepped closer to the bed. Wolfram felt a very strong atmosphere surrounded him. But their words was more confusing

"Wolfram.. I'm glad you're alright" The blond was somewhat frozen when he saw his brothers' surprisingly softened expression, especially Gwendal's. Conrad smiled at him and the prince surprisingly smiled back in reflex which he never wanted to know why.

_'Did he remember anything?'_

"It was Shori who changed your cloth last night" He told him. Wolfram's eyes widened

"Shori?! What is he doing here?!" He shook his head again "No, why did he change my cloth?!!" he raised his voice. Gwendal rubbed his forehead and sighed

_'He really is clueless__..'_

"You explain it.." He told Conrad. The brown haired man nodded and turned to his younger brother

"I'll call the maid to bring your cloth. We'll be waiting in Gwendal's office" he said. Wolfram only nodded and wrapped the whole blanket around him. Yuuri tried to speak to his fiancé but Conrad called him first "Heika.. You need to get ready also.." He told the Maou. Yuuri didn't know what Conrad meant actually

"Get ready?" He repeated. Conrad chuckled suddenly

"You said there's something you need to do when Wolfram returns" he reminded the young Maou. Yuuri needed few seconds to think before he finally realized and blushed. Wolfram looked at his fiancé confusedly

"Wimp, what happen to you? Are you sick?" He asked. Yuuri shook his head and leapt down from the bed, storming to the door

"I'll be waiting!" He shouted from afar. Wolfram blinked at that. Conrad chuckled again

"Why you keep laughing like that? You seem very happy" he said. Conrad met his emerald eyes and nodded

"I don't know you care about me that much Wolfram.." he said, teasing him a little. Wolfram glared at him

"Dream on" he snapped and leapt down from the bed, full wrapped in blanket. Conrad smiled

"Maybe I am happy. I'm glad you return safely" he told his brother with a radiant smile and turned away, leaving the blond prince puzzled

_'__Safe? Return? __What wa__s happening__ to me actually__?'_

* * *

_'This is not true__..'_

"I can't believe this.." Wolfram murmured as he walked between his brothers. Conrad and Gwendal preferred not to answer. They already spent 2 hours telling the whole story to him. They found it difficult because Wolfram didn't cooperate as smoothly as they want, especially when he tried to comprehend the fact that Shori was his legitimate father. They sighed together but they found it was amusing to tease him

"You won't believe what you do when you're eating Wolf-" The blond prince glared at Conrad immediately, silencing him

"Alright! I get it! Will you ever shut up and forget those things?!" He shouted and quickened his pace, leaving them behind. Forget those things? All of them knew, even Wolfram knew, that those were really unforgettable events in their life time. Conrad smiled when he saw Wolfram's back as the blonde left them, irritated.

"Wolfram!" He raised his voice as he called him. Wolfram looked back, his face was still reflected his displeased. Conrad stopped right in front of him and pulled something from his sleeve. He handed it to Wolfram

"What is this?" the blond ask as he received it. He examined at the thing carefully. It was a picture of Shori, Conrad and him in the baby state. The photo was nicely taken by Shibuya Miko. Conrad and looked really happy while holding him. His face flushed suddenly. Conrad smiled in amusement, looked like he really intended to make the blond upset with the photo. Gwendal glanced as his brown haired brother and sighed

_'He'll definitely burn it'_

"Thank you.." Wolfram finally said. Both older men were stunned at this. The usual Wolfram would throw wraths at Conrad, not saying 'thank you'!

"What?!" His brown haired brother gaped in quite a shock. The blond prince shook his head and looked at them, smiling

"Thank you for taking care of me.." He said with a slight of red on his angelic face. He quickly turned away, leaving them puzzled in turn.

"What is happening to him?" Gwendal finally opened his mouth, asking his smiling younger half-brother about the very unbelievable change on the spoiled bratty prince. Conrad sighed

"Probably something in his childhood.."

* * *

Wolfram walked alone again along the rose garden, playing with the chain on his hand. He examined the star shaped metal curiously. He found it in the morning on his neck. He missed it in the sudden commotion with Yuuri and Gunter this morning. He would ask Yuuri later.. 

"Where's Ran, Shori-sama?" Wolfram stopped and quickly hid his slim figure behind the corridor pillar, watching the known men talking. It was Shori and Gunter..

_'Ran is my name, if I'm not mistaken__..'_

"Ran.." Shori repeated the name again. Wolfram felt something moving lively on his body as he heard his temporary father spoke his temporary name. Shori was smiled at Gunter's question. The hiding prince could see how content Shori was. Gunter nodded

"You don't bring him with you?" The lavender haired man asked again. Shori smiled

"No.." He shook his head and looked at the garden next to them. "He already return to his real family.." he answered. Wolfram could see the slight of disappointment in Shori's happy smile. Gunter shook his head sympathetically

"It must have been a very great loss to you, Shori-sama.. You really are a man with a pure heart.." Gunter sighed. Shori shook his head

"It might be a great loss to me. But I really care about him, and I wish for him happiness wherever he is.." He told Gunter who now nearly in dramatic tears. Wolfram was stunned. He was really taken aback at Shori's words about him

_'__Shori__..'_

"Wolfram?" He was trying to turn away from the place silently before someone called him. It was his brothers again, finally caught up with him.

"It's not polite to eavesdrop on other's conversation" Conrad said. Wolfram was blushing slightly. Conrad chuckled at this "I know he's your father, but-"

"He's not!!!" Wolfram raised his voice, protesting. He quickly closed his mouth as he saw Shori and Gunter's eyes were fixed at him. They smiled and came closer

"Wolfram.." Shori greeted him after he greeted the prince brother's first. Wolfram looked at Shori awkwardly. The atmosphere changed into a weird one

"Shori.." he addressed him by his name and threw his face aside. Conrad smiled knowingly and broke the silence immediately

"Heika is waiting for us in the dining hall, let us go there together.." he said and turned away with his older brother. Gwendal commented on nothing really. Wolfram turned to leave also

"Wait!" He said as he followed his brothers. But as he run after them, he threw a short glance at Shori and let their eyes locked for a second.

They smiled to each other..

* * *

"Lord Wolfram!!" The party stopped as they heard someone calling one of them. They were walking passed the training ground when someone called Wolfram. The prince turned at the voice. It was his soldiers.. 

"Lord Wolfram! You finally get back from your mission!"

"We're so happy to see you again!"

_'Everyone__..'_

"Um.. That's.." Wolfram was run out of his words. He was very happy to see his soldiers care a great deal to him. He usually would punish everyone who dared to speak so freely to him like that, but today..

"Go back to your duties now" Gwendal finally spoke to silenced them. They quickly nodded "As for information, Maou Heika will make an announcement in the dining hall. You can start by ensure the hall's safety" Wolfram looked at his brother confusedly.

_'Ensuring safety? They'll certainly try to overheard the announcement__ whatever it is__'_

* * *

Everyone already took their place in the seats, including extra seats for Shori and Gunter. The hall door was closed, restricted from visitors but somehow some of them knew that there were so many ears attached to the wooden thing right now to overhear. Wolfram's return and Maou's announcement created so many headlines today. 

_'This is it..'_

Yuuri stood up

"I'm here to make an announcement regarding my engagement to Wolfram Von Bielefeld" Yuuri started. Wolfram felt the air was choking him right now. What kind of announcement? But he didn't dare to ask. Yuuri continued

"As you all know, that this engagement was merely a misunderstanding accident" He paused for a while. Wolfram pretended not to feel anything at the painful words. "Therefore, I'm going to renounce our engagement.." he stopped as he looked at the blond. Wolfram felt his heart sank but he still pretend he didn't affect by it. Yuuri lured his hand to Wolfram. The blond was shocked but he took the hand and stood up

Yuuri slapped his left cheek

"Now I'm officially proposing to you.." he said softly. Now Wolfram was really taken aback, unsure what to say

"B-but.." He gaped as he looked around at the rest. Conrad smiled contently along with Shori. Even Gwendal was smiling also. Wolfram chose not to look at Gunter's expression. The Maou cleared his throat

"So?" he asked. So what? He already proposed. Wolfram sighed

"I willingly accept.." he answered and smiled. Yuuri pulled him and gave him a quick kiss, he felt uncomfortable doing something alike in front of the others but.. He can handle it somehow..

"Congratulations Heika, Wolfram.."

"Thank you everyone.."

And so the announcement ended successfully with smiles..

* * *

Very far from there… 

"I want to see my baby, Anissina.." The attractive queen sighed as she leaned on the deck, enjoying wind blows and the view of waves at the sea. The red haired inventor smiled and rubbed her shoulder understandingly

"I know, but it's too late. He should have turned to normal right now" she told her "As for a test, I ask Gwendal to use that first, but he made my work easier actually. Thank you for your anti-aging mixture. It worked pretty well with my chemical ones" she said contently. But Anissina was still curious why Cherri asked her to make such thing. "What is your true intention Cherri-sama, if I may ask.." Cherri nodded

"I just want to show my sons something they apparently missed in their life.." she answered the question with a satisfied smile on her beautiful face. Anissina leaned closer, still puzzled

"Which is?"

"You'll know eventually" she replied. She definitely would never tell if that so. The red haired woman sighed in defeat

"Cherri-sama, are you sure you wouldn't want to go back to the castle? I'm a little bit worried.." Anissina asked the former queen again. But the stunning blond lady only shook his head

"Let them be.. I'm sure they're alright and enjoying themselves right now" She stated and waved her hand to Anissina as she walked away.

"Wait! Cherri-sama!" She quickly rushed after the blond appealing queen. "How can you be so sure?" she asked. The emerald eyed lady looked at her and winked contently

"Mother instinct.."

* * *

**:::THE END:::**

* * *

**A/N: This is the end, ****THANK YOU**** for reading and ****reviewing, favorites and alerts..**

**Anyway, I hope you like the ending**** :D**

**The story status is COMPLETE****. But if I have time, I'll write a sequel..**

**So.. See you on the sequel (probably) or on another stories..!**

**HaPPY-****NeW-****YeaR-****2008M!**


End file.
